wiimusicfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wii Music (game)
Wii Music is a game. Story One day, a creature called a Splunk steals all of Daniel's food. He chases it all the way to a temple containing a stone Wii Remote, called the Form Baton. After escaping a boulder, Daniel gloats about his newly-discovered treasure Meanwhile, Anne Laure cheers as a cheerleading captain for the Diamond City football team. Kat and Ana try to defeat an ogre attack the dojo. A kung-fu student named Young Cricket tries to get pork buns for his teacher, Master Mantis. Jimmy T. gives a cat his umbrella causing others to follow him. Ashley and Red listen to a spell book about growing a monster plant. Daisuke and Eddy deliver a young woman to a hill. Dr. Enrique's granddaughter, Penny, participates against him in an inventing competition. Matt-Theo gets mad at 18-Volt for breaking his new Game & Watch. Near the end of the story, A doppelganger of Jimmy T. named Jimmy P. gives a dog a bone resulting in story similar to Jimmy T.'s. Soundtrack There are 150 songs included in Wii Music, with 51 returend, and 99 new. *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A “#” indicates that this song’s year has been altered from its original game. *A (U) indicates that this song is unlocked with the use of a code with buttons. *The colors in █ that is classic. *The colors in █ that is only in The Splat. *The colors in █ that has alernatives routines. Removed There are 12 songs removed in Wii Music, but were scrapped for unknown reasons. *(XBOX360) - These songs meant to be on Xbox 360 version, but has a lack of hardware power. *(DLC/) - These songs are DLCs, but were removed DLC Packs On occasion, the use of DLC has been criticized by those who have questioned why the additional content could not have been included in the standard version of the game. One such example was when ...Baby One More Time and A Batalha Do Movimento released at the launch. Many in the gaming community felt that they were cheated by BioWare and Electronic Arts. Many thought that BioWare, upon completing game development decided to remove a portion of the game that would eventually become “From Ashes.” Michael Gamble, an associate producer for BioWare explained on Twitter the reason for the DLC's immediate release, “During that certification time, we had a small team of developers begin to craft the ‘From Ashes’ content, with the intent to finish production on it long after ME3 was out of our hands as a dev team.” In an official statement to Game Informer, Electronic Arts explained why some portions of “From Ashes” were preloaded onto the disc. “From Ashes is a 600 Megabyte plus download with all new content... As stated previously, in order to seamlessly integrate Javik (bonus character included in “From Ashes”) into the core campaign, certain framework elements and songs models needed to be put on disc.” Trivia *This is the first game that has chapters Gallery Wii Music - Chapter 1 Wii Music - Chapter 2 Category:Wii Music series Category:Games